


Dick Grayson vs Women

by Whoopdawhey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/pseuds/Whoopdawhey
Summary: Artemis is feeling sexually frustrated as she hits puberty; and grows increasingly jealous of Robin's and Zatanna's relationship. One day Zatanna comes up to her with a curious offer. Watch what happens when she accepts.Alongside this, Sportsmaster unveils a new plan; and Artemis must to everything in her power to stop her father. She is going to NEED A LOT OF HELP, though.------------------------------Updated Every Week (hopefully)Comments and Reviews Appreciated
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Dinah Lance, Dick Grayson/M'gann M'orzz, Dick Grayson/Multi, Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 33





	1. PILOT (Dick/Zatanna)

_HOW IT STARTED_

He was smitten; there was no other way to describe it. Puberty was hitting hard; and Dick Grayson was no longer the scrawny little lithe kid that he used to be; he was as tall as Superboy and his muscles were showing nicely; he had a refined Robin suit and wore a black mask. But what was most important was that he felt...qualified to attract the attention of girls. First it started with the girls of Gotham Academy; he could feel their eyes on him as he wore sleeveless basketball vests and duked it out. However, he grew tired of stuck-up rich girls, and tried to attract the attention of his REAL crush; Barbara Gordon. But, bless her, she seemed invincible to his playboy smile and her eyes were never drawn to his biceps. However, when a magical (literally) girl walked out of the Zeta tube that fateful day; he was SMITTEN. As he returned in Megan's ship; he could not take his eyes of her hair. Mustering up the courage, he leaned in surreptitiously and murmured, "Enjoyed your kidnapping?" Zatanna's smile in response was enough to brighten Dick's next few weeks. But; as she put her hand on his thigh; his blush rose. She leaned tantalizingly close to him and whispered, "Best kidnapping ever."

The rest of the ride back passed in a haze; after a brief confrontation with Giovanni, he found himself pushing Zatanna against the wall; their lips locked in a fiery embrace in one of the many, many secret rooms in the Cave. His breath hitched as Zatanna briefly pulled back; allowing him to see her dark blue eyes; matching his lighter blue eyes. They once again kissed _hard_ ; as Zatanna sucked on his tongue. He felt something snap off her; he realized that she had undone her cute little corset outfit; and was standing in a bra and her lacey fishnet. Dick's heart stopped as they again met each other; Zatanna shucking off her boots. Dick barely managed to undo his utility belt; he NEEDED his hands on Zatanna's curvy hips. The rest of his outfit followed; but as Zatanna's gloved hands rubbed his crotch, Dick's thoughts caught up to him; pulling back. Zatanna _whined_ , as Dick withdrew his hands from Zatanna's hips.

"Zee, we're like, 14..." he murmured. He was HARD, but he was also the (son?) of fucking BATMAN. Zatanna _giggled_ , before swatting his chest. "Chill out, you big brute." That was all the reassurance his crazily horny mind needed as their bodies bonded once more; he was free of his underwear and so was Zatanna. His cock, 9 inches in length and an impressive girth, sheathed itself into Zatanna in one, BIG thrust; as Zatanna pushed herself onto him. She yelped, then screamed, then moaned. Dick slowly withdrew, then plunged back in. Zatanna in between hitched breaths guided his hands to her hair, and took her lip inside her mouth in an expression that Dick commited to memory. Grunting, Dick pulled her hair as he picked up the pace. Sure, like any boy, he had watched enough porn to know WHAT to do, and he had a suspicion that Zatanna did as well, but the actual EXPERIENCE was another thing. He lasted ten full minutes, and as his cock began to twitch inside her, Zatanna stopped moaning and screaming, saying, "I'm on MAGICAL birth control." The confirmation was enough for Dick to BURST inside her; filling her pussy with his semen. Slowly withdrawing, his leps met Zatanna's as they got dressed together. 

"I have you wrapped around my little finger, Robin," Zatanna said, nuzzling her head into Dick's neck as he lifted her bridal-style. Dick laughed his signature chuckle, before saying, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

\---------------

_HOW'S IT GOING._

Sure. He had been dating and fucking the most beautiful girl on the planet for what seemed like a year now, but this day might have been the most...depressing. Zatanna's kiss was wet; she was crying rivers as she rested her head on Dick's shoulder; bouncing on his lap. Dick murmured sweet nothings into her ear; just mere hours earlier, her father sacrificed herself for her, and became the vassal of Doctor Fate. Zatanna was an orphan now, and found solace in Dick's strong arms. Dick had ditched the old Robin costume; and was in a weird transitionary phase. He wore a simple, but BADASS black combat suit; that Zatanna was a big fan of. She often giggled when Dick pranced around in his Robin costume; defeating highly-armed combatants and tussling with Bane.

However, as Dick came inside of her, Zatanna turned to look at her boyfriend's eyes. "I want something from you, Dick." she said, sniffling.


	2. Artemis's Dilemna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and her little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, but PLENTY in the next. :P

_ARTEMIS CROCK was frustrated._ Not mentally, no, she had just kicked Wally West's ass in training, so she was feeling good about herself. Not physically, no, she had curves some girls would kill for and fifty-six invitations to prom. Sexually, yes. She was entering puberty; and she did not find it right to masturbate like her peers did. No; she wanted real ACTION. She would NOT have been in this dilemna if it was not for fucking ROBIN and his fuck-sleeve ZATANNA. She had caught them by means of spy-cameras she placed when she first arrived; and was instantly hooked. Robin was POUNDING her into the wall with an obscenely big penis; and all Artemis could do was shove her fingers inside her twat repeatedly. Ever since she discovered the both of them FUCKING, she wanted SOMEONE as good as Robin to pound her silly like that. She kicked Kaldur unnecessarily hard; eliciting a groan from the water-bred warrior. 

"Artemis, what's gotten into you?" said Black Canary, helping Kaldur up. Artemis grunted, exiting the ring; and her insides rumbled with HUNGER as she saw Robin (not anymore) spooning Zatanna whilst leaning against the wall; oblivious to anyone who was completely focused on training. Artemis spared one more glare at them before turning to see something that had given her slightly more happiness; a super-human fight between Superboy and KF where Wally was knocked out COLD by one of Superboy's punches. Laughing spitefully, she turned to go into the kitchen, where, sure enough, cookies were burning. She flopped down onto the couch; sweat dripping from her forehead. However, ZATANNA ZATARRA of all people HAD to sit down next to her. 

"Hey, Artemis." the brunnete whispered mirthfully; as if she was about to tell a secret. Sure, Zatanna was one of her best friends; but whenever she saw her with Robin she got put in a foul mood. "Hello." she replied, trying to sound tired instead of annoyed. "You won't be annoyed anymore, Arty." said Zatanna, waggling her finger. Artemis raised an eyebrow, wiping her face. "I want-no-need your help." Zatanna said to Artemis. Casting a silencing magical charm, she leaned into Artemis. "Ever since, well, Fate, I...have been...volatile." said Zatanna, with great difficulty, holding back tears. Artemis nodded silently. Zatanna, whenever she was not close to Robin, was prone to bursting into tears randomly; wailing about her father and cursing Doctor Fate. She was only ever around the Cave because of Robin; what she did nowadays was mere small-town vigilante work in Happy Harbor; Robin purchased a cute little beachfront villa for her. 

"I don't think I'm good enough for him." Zatanna said, dropping a bomb for Artemis. Zatanna then burst into tears, hugging Artemis tightly. "D-don't say that, Zee." Artemis blurted out, rubbing Zatanna's back. "I'll never be. You can help me with that." Zatanna whispered back. Artemis's eyes widened. "I've never been good at relationship advice, Zee." Artemis murmured. "No, like, can you help me...have sex with him?" Zatanna said back. Artemis exhaled; hiccuping. "W-WH-" "I am always reduced to crying mess in front of Dick, and I hate it. Can you...help me with that?" Zatanna whispered. "Think about it, Arty...I'll blindfold him, he won't have to know..." Zatanna cuddled her. Artemis's eyes were wide. They laid like that for a good few minutes, before Artemis said in her trademark raspy voice, "Yes." 


	3. Threeways. (Dick/Artemis/Zatanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis gets a taste of Dick (corny ik)

Dick was...puzzled. As Zatanna magically bound him to the bed, he could not help but wonder why the sudden change in her attitude. Zatanna was never a kinky one; she was the type of girl that made you grip her hair roughly and slam the living daylights out of her. Very straightforward, and very pleasing. But when she came in, blindfolded him and bound him, on her birthday no less, he asked out loud, "Why?" He could hear Zatanna exhale. "I got you a present." As Dick wanted to reply, Zatanna mashed her lips on his; but he could hear the door open. "Please switch off your detective skills, yeah?" Zatanna said sensually, running her hands down Dick's hands. The mystery person whispered something to Zatanna, and Zatanna proceeded to sit down on Dick's face. His tongue began lapping at her folds; but what he did not expect someone else's pussy sheath his cock in one go. A LOUD groan was elicited, and Dick found out at once; it was ARTEMIS FUCKING CROCK that was bouncing up and down his cock. His hands roamed up to Zatanna's impressive breasts and squeezed HARD. Artemis picked up the pace, and slammed up and down; loud slaps could be heard. However, what was MORE surprising was that Zatanna...orgasmed. From watching another girl fuck him. He knew his going-down skills were good; but not so good that Zatanna would come in mere minutes.

Zatanna must have muffled Artemis as well; because he could here muffled moans. Zatanna was SCREAMING, however, and he was thankful that Zatanna had placed a million privacy charms outside his room door in the Cave. His cock was DRENCHED with juices. He could tell Artemis was getting tired; she had just come back from helping Green Arrow with a raid, and riding Dick's gigantic cock with almost no help was no easy feat. Zatanna eventually leapt of him; and started groaning. She was fingering her twat; no doubt about. Dick slithered free of the cuffs, and before the two could protest, he roughly picked up Artemis; pinned her down on the bed; took her legs above his shoulders, and started fucking her. She was freely cumming all over his cock. Zatanna came loudly as well, and moaned, "That's so...HOT!" Dick privately agreed; Artemis was atleast two heads taller than Zatanna, and around his height; so she had big, perky tits and a toned stomach, which Dick ran his hands all over. He could sense Zatanna crawling near, and LATCHING her mouth on Dick's testicles. Zatanna no doubt liked to suck his cock, and as much as he liked to return the favor, he was VERY busy pounding Artemis's virginal pussy. 

The bed was creaking with the force of their actions, and as Zatanna continued her ministrations, Dick finally came, with an almighty groan, pulling out just in time to stick his cock in Zatanna's lips; who eagerly accepted the load. Dick collapsed down on the the bed; feeling Artemis's hand massage his cock. Zatanna growled something incoherent, and Artemis hastily exited the room. Zatanna then sheathed his half-hard cock inside HER pussy, taking off the blindfold. Her dark blue eyes were blazing with lust. "I thought it was your birthday, Zee." whispered Dick, grabbing her hips and slowly pushing her up and down. "It's my present as much as yours, Dick." Zatanna said back. Dick raised his eyebrows. Zatanna chuckled, putting her finger in Dick's mouth; Dick eagerly lapped up her juices. "Who was it, then?" Zatanna said, frowning slightly. "I thought you said to not use my det-" Zatanna pushed her finger deeper, silencing Dick. "You're an asshole, so you would know. Who was it?" Zatanna repeated. Dick shrugged all-knowingly and said firmly, "Artemis." Zatanna nodded meekly. "She caught us in the first floor like a week back." Dick raised both of his eyebrows. "I knew it; so I'd figured i'd put on a show." Zatanna said, laughing slightly.

"So THAT'S why you almost knocked yourself out deep-throating me." Dick realized, slapping his forehead. "Hey, i'd do it again." said Zatanna sensually. Dick smiled that DAMNED smile that made Zatanna's knees go weak. "Today's about you, babe, Zatanna." he murmured sexily, cupping her ass. This was why Zatanna liked-no- _loved_ Robin; the way he pronounced her name like it was the sexiest thing in the damn word. As they orgasmed together, she nuzzled next to him; and they spent the rest of the day like that; watching old episodes of HELLO MEGAN and finally, sleeping.

\-------------------

Artemis breathed heavily as she messily pressed the buttons on the zeta tube, clambering outside the telephone booth and slinking open the window, collapsing on the bed. The lower half of her costume was absolutely DRENCHED with her sweat and juices, and she clambered into the shower, slamming shut the door. She turned on the steaming hot water; letting it flow down her body. Mere minutes ago, she was sure she had the best experience of her life, as the prodigy to the Dark Knight absolutely _FUCKED her raw._ She could not stand right; crawling to get her shampoo. Her hair was messed up; her eyes were watery with pain and pleasure, and her neck was happily _bruised_ with the force of Robin's knuckles. She owed Zatanna for life. Artemis Crock was not a frat boy's slut, no, she was the farthest thing from it. She knew how the girls of Gotham Academy ogled Dick Grayson and Jackie Simmons, or how Cheshire licked her lips everytime Red Arrow winked at her. She was NOT that type; she was a cold-hearted _ASSASSIN_ , raised by two of the very best.

However, the more she thought about it, the more she could not help falling _in love_ with Dick Grayson; or Robin. He had always been there for her; when he saved her life in the cave when those A.I monsters attacked; or when he took the brunt of Kobra's blows, even though he was not a super-human. The way he tussled with Bane so that she could escape; the way he almost killed himself protectin her from the Apokolips tech. It all made _sense_ to her know. No doubt was she attracted; she was fucking addicted. Hooked. Binged. She wanted-no- _needed_ to know more about Robin, to know more about him as a person. As she exited the shower, she knew it was going to be a long week; as they were travelling to Europe; as they tailed Parasite. Zatanna was not coming on this trip, but DICK GRAYSON was. She punched her pillow, drowsily did her hair, and collapsed into a deep state of sleep; her dreams drifitng of archery practice; with Dick's strong, muscular arms on her wrists; his amazing abs on her back....

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The plot really begins in the next chapter; as the gang travels to Haley's circus; where along with Parasite, a familiar face to Artemis appears.


	4. Parasitical-1 (Dick/Artemis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get attacked on Haley's train; just after Artemis and Robin...discuss attacking tactics, you perverts.

Dick sighed as he warily exited the huge circus tent; half-walking half-crawling back to his compartment in the train, sliding the doors shut. He knew someone was there; Artemis could learn a LOT from him in terms of stealth. He took off his mask; laying down on the lower bed. Artemis made an effort to slink handcuffs around him; but Dick saw it coming and expertly slunk it around HER; bringing her on top of him. She yelped in surprise. Dick chuckled; dragging his hands over his face. "Robin, what are you doing-" "You don't need to lie to me, Artemis." Dick said, kissing her neckline. He LOVED hearing her raspy voice; made even better with the sound of her AUDIBLE lust. "Robin, stop, I don't know what you're-" Dick clapped his hand over her mouth; undoing her outfit. "If I hear you talking, Artemis, it better be you SCREAMING for my cock." Artemis made no further protests (As Dick expected) and allowed to start thrusting against her.

Their bodies _clapped_ as Dick forced in his cock around her. Artemis was _moaning and whining_ like a common _slut_ ; her juices _coating_ Dick's cock in arousal. His hands kneaded her ass roughly, as her head turned back and messily kissed him. Her pussy was _delightfully_ tight and _sopping_ wet, and she seemed to take the _fucking_ like a _champ_ ; weird for someone who lost their virginity a day prior. As she came for the first time; her pussy clenched around him; Dick's cock twitched inside her. Dick quickly muffled her _resounding SCREAM_ with a nearby pillow; he could her M'gann's voice coming closer and closer. With his ninja moves; he quickly changed into his outfit; covering Artemis in blankets. She _groaned_ in loss, but not before M'gann came in. She quickly shut herself up, jamming her fingers in her pussy in her twat to make up for it. M'gann's eyes were _about_ to turn green to denote that she was going to venture into Artemis's mind, but Robin hastily stopped her. "She's had a rough day." he said. M'gann's eyes returned to normal. Dick did the covering up well enough that she could not see the handcuffs. "I'll go outside; she wants to be left alone." Robin said, shoving himself and gently pushing M'gann outside the room. M'gann nodded meekly, and Dick slunk back in, _diving under_ the blankets.

Their bonding resumed abruptly; Dick clapped his hands over Artemis's mouth as he absolutely pounded into her. Her ass jiggled _happily_ as Dick brought his hands down on her buttocks. He was getting close; M'gann looked especially _tasty_ in that revealing circus outfit; and Artemis looked downright _heavenly_. He marveled at himself as she _came again_ , allowing Dick to pull out quickly and lather his cum all over her back. He removed the pillow; cleaning her back with a special remover that Zatanna had lent him. He then cuddled with her sometime; feeling her sleep from tiredness. He was about to collapse himself; when he heard a loud THUD above him.

\------------------------------

Artemis woke up abruptly; Dick was already in his combat suit. Dick helped her get dressed into hers; and he helped her to climb sideways to the top of the train. They soon found out the source of the sound: a Superboy-shaped crater was there on top of them. The rest of their gang were fighting... _PARASITE._ Dick swore loudly; Parasite was one of the trickiest villains to combat. Dick narrowed his eyes; he had no powers, so Parasite could not hope to drain his powers. Artemis and Dick joined the mind link. "Where have you two been?" came the angry voice of Harper. "None of your business." Artemis snapped; shooting an arrow towards Parasite; however, Parasite caught it; and leapt out of the train.

"Damn it!" yelled Robin, staggering back on the top of the train. "He's going back in the train." barely whispered M'gann, who was in Superboy's arms; passing out. Dick punched the side of the mountain so hard the rock came out. "Tail him." whispered Robin, who went back into the train. the rest of the team soon followed; but as Robin turned into a corner, he was mildly punched by Superboy; who extended his hand. "Robin, we'll tail him later. Right now the rest of the team needs rest. Not everyone is like you. Artemis can barely walk; M'gann just got torched, Red Arrow is bleeding from eight places and you can't take on Parasite alone." Superboy narrated, helping Robin back up.

Robin's vision became more clear; and his breathing slowed. "Yeah-Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. OK. Fine." he blurted out, smashing open the door to his compartment, climbing to the top of the bunk beds. He punched his pillow as he heard hushed voices. He could hear them clearly though; discussing theories on Haley. They did not understand. Haley was innocent. INNOCENT! Dick said aloud, punching the train once more. As he heard Haley speaking to the gang, Dick drowsed off into sleep. 


	5. Parasitical-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut; just plot and some action scenes. Plenty in the next chapter.

The gang silently crept into a warehouse in Berlin; and as Robin dispatched an armed goon, Kaldur signaled for the team to split up. Parasite had severely weakened Miss Martian; so they were forced to communicate the old fashioned way; _without_ radios. Artemis suddenly saw someone... _but no, how the fuck-_ Sportsmaster. He was right there; talking to another armed goon. Artemis's breath sped u[; and blood boiled in her veins as she took aim. A perfect shot; lined up at the man who made her childhood hell...she let go of the string; and smirked as Sportsmaster yelled in horror; the arrow had pierced his eye. It was lodged deep into his head; and he knew that trying to pull it out would make it worse. Artemis slunk back in, and came face to face with a puzzled Robin, who dragged Artemis up to the rafters. "Sportsmaster." She whispered; lining a shot at another goon.

Robin nodded knowingly, before diving back down. Artemis relayed the messages to Kaldur; who instantly signaled for the team to jump into action. Without Kid Flash; the gang were forced to have Superboy as perimeter control. Whilst not the most stealthy; he was the most effective; and he quickly took out all the armed goons; and they heard Robin's voice in the center. "So." Robin said, coming face to face with a man dressed in circus costumes. "Why do you have twenty armed goons-" He was cut off; forced to dodge sideways as Sportsmaster threw a speedy javelin; which penetrated the concrete wall. The clown shrugged; morphing into Parasite. Robin smirked, and all the team descended. Artemis kept on striking shots from afar; piercing Sports-master many times.

Superboy's punches should have knocked out Sportsmaster out cold; but this time he had a set of wires attached to his back; Venom. No not Venom, surmised Artemis. It was a deep shade of blue; and had none of the outward side effects that venom had. Sportsmaster tanked Superboy's blows; before returning with one of his own; barely moving Superboy; but enough to stun him momentarily; allowing Parasite to deliver a hard blow. None of Robin's wing-dings could penetrate Parasite; and Kaldur was now locked in a battle with Sportsmaster. Growling, Artemis jumped behind Sportsmaster's back, kicking him hard; allowing Kaldur to send a pulse of energy; throwing him a few feet back.

Robin barely managed to evade Parasite's flame-balls; scorching his calves. Groaning in pain, he slunk back into the rafters; before spotting something he should have noticed earlier. Wires. He traced it to a point of origin; a huge bomb in the middle. Robin growled, before grappling Superboy up. "The place's rigged to blow," Robin hissed. "Get Kaldur; and Roy, and I'll grab Artemis." Superboy nodded solemnly, before coming down with a bang; creating a crater in the middle of the ware-house. Sportsmaster ducked under the blows of the pair; before leaping inhumanely to the top; pressing a button. The ground shook; the wires lit up, and the walls exploded. Robin collapsed to the ground.

He was passed out before he woke up in a haze; fire all around him. He picked himself up, before dropping down; scouring the place for victims. He could see Superboy frantically digging through the rubble. Superboy saw him, calling out, "ROBIN! I'VE GOT KALDUR, I'M SEARCHING FOR ROY, GET ARTEMIS!" his voice was painful. Robin nodded, before running around the place. He heard grunts of combat; and turned outside to hear fire trucks. He got closer to an alley, where the sounds of combat were growing. There, he saw Artemis and Sportsmaster tussling it out; Artemis was bloodied and bruised; and Sportsmaster's left arm was scorched. Robin whipped out his escrima sticks and joined the fight; overpowering a weakened Sportsmaster quite easily. Artemis was looking like she was going to pass out; and Dick put her on his shoulder; grappling back into the scene. Superboy had both Roy and Kaldur on either of his shoulders; and they both departed into the night. 

\-------------

"What happened?" Came the weak voice of M'gann; as a scorched and bloodied team made their way inside the compartments. She was wrapped up like a burrito on the bottom left bunk-bed. Robin chuckled weakly, some of his laughs cracked. "It was worth it." he blurted out, bringing out a vial. It was filled with the deep blue liquid. Artemis's eyes widened. 


	6. Parasitical-3 (Dick/Artemis)

The train set sail once again; and it was well over two hours into their journey to Rome when Robin abruptly got up; exiting the compartment. He travelled across the train; seeking some solitude; to ruminate on life. However; he felt the footsteps of Artemis come over. "Time for-" But before she could complete, Robin shoved her into an empty compartment; shutting and locking the door. He undid her circus outfit, _plunging_ his lips to hers. Artemis tried to undo his outfit; but Dick slickly cuffed her hands to a baggage railing. Artemis made a small whimper-like noise; as Dick toured her like he wasa butcher; checking the quality of his meat.

"What do you want, Artemis Crock?" he whispered sensually, pressing his tongue to the back side of her neck; slowly and torturously trailing down to her ass. "Fuck. Me." she gasped. "PLEASE!" she added; her voice hitting a high note as Dick plunged his tongue into her folds; lapping up her arousal. He twisted his tongue this way and that way; and Artemis made more noises of pleasure. She came _hard_ , and her whole body writhed in pleasure. Dick uncuffed her; and pushed her against the window; his cock lining up.

He grabbed her waist roughly; marveling at her impossibly soft skin as he thrust into her. Her hands clawed at his shoulders; finally latching on; allowing Dick to put strength behind is thrusts. Audible claps could be heard as their hips met, and Artemis began moaning loudly. Dick gripped a blanket; ripping of a portion of it; and stuffing the wool in Artemis's mouth. Discovery would be a very hard thing to explain. Artemis's hair was splayed out across the wall like a fiery mane; and her face was contorted as Dick continued to pummel her. One hand began massaging her tits; and the other began pulling her hair. She came once, twice, thrice on his cock; and Dick recognized that she was getting tired; so he sat back down on the bed; and made her bounce on his lap. Artemis appreciated the gallant jester; and began panting as she hugged Dick's muscular chest. Dick tried to push her upwards; he was ready to blow. "No." rasped out Artemis. "I'm on birth control." she reiterated; kissing him.

Dick nodded, giving a slick smile. He quickly pushed as deep as he could; rupturing her hymen. Artemis yelped; before moaning. He also came inside her; and Artemis marveled at her sensation. "Go first." He said softly; as they laid down; Artemis nuzzled into his chest. He could feel some tears come out of his eyes. Before his mouth opened to apologize, Artemis said, "No, i feel really good. But Zatanna..."she gasped. Dick nodded grimly, before saying, "This was her idea, you know. And if she asks me, I'm not hiding anything." Artemis sighed, before getting up; dressing. Dick took in her stately, sexy figure, before getting dressed himself. Artemis gave him a quick kiss as she left. Dick sat back in the compartment, and wondered if this three-way was worth getting into.

* * *

Robin quickly got dressed into his combat suit; Parasite was just spotted in a huge collider-science-auditorium-laboratory-thingy. He nodded to M'gann, who was thankfully back to full fitness. She glided over the place; and Robin and Artemis went into the building in full force. Roy scoured the perimeters, relaying, "Parasite's doing something, but I don't see Sportsmaster anywhere." Robin quirked an eyebrow at Artemis, before realizing something. "WHERE'S SUPERBOY?" he yelled over the mind link.

His question was answered in the worst way; Superboy was charging in; breaking down the building's doors. Robin facepalmed, diving in. "Wait." Roy said; encasing Parasite in foam; just as he was about to enter some commands. "No, i have an idea." said Miss Martian. "I have been scouring old files of fights with Supervillains in the cave, as a hobby." She began; as Parasite broke free of the foam encasing; but Roy and Artemis shot two at the same time. "When the fought Parasite; he drained Superman's powers; and Batman subdued him by stabbing him with a kryptonite spear." Robin suddenly perked up. 'So he inherits weaknesses to. GENIUS! Hey, Roy, Arty, you both have flame arrows right?" Robin said over the mind link; as he dropped down; punching commands on the death-keyboard.

A sudden changed in temperature was the unspoken answer; and he saw Parasite on the ground; and the trap was deactivated. Superboy was laid out unconscious, but Robin managed to prop him up once more. "We did it guys." He said enthusiastically. However, as he turned out of the building; he could not help but notice the missing presence of Artemis. Last time he had seen her, she was shooting that flame arrow on the top left side of the building...oh shit.

Robin turned around, firing a grappling hook to the a street-lamp; swinging down, just in time to catch Artemis lying on the floor; blood oozing out of her. "NO! M'GANN, SUPERBOY, HELP!" he bellowed over the mind-link, and they rushed to help her. M'gann summoned her shi[; which now specially had a medical bed in the center. As they took off, Robin noticed that Artemis had an empty vial in her pocket. There seemed to be the remnants of a...deep blue liquid. Narrowing his eyes, he decided that he had questions to ask. 


	7. Welcome Back-1 (Dick/Zatanna/M'gann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna, Artemis and M'gann later on welcome Robin back from a fruitful mission. Mainly smut..

The minute Robin came down from the ramp to M'gann's ship, Zatanna locked him in an embrace; and mashed her lips onto his. Robin made a sound of indignation; but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. He felt his cheeks go a bit red as he realized he was doing this in front of most of the League and all of his teammates. Shazam made an 'aww' sound and he swore he saw something like a smirk on Batman's face. Black Canary was staring dreamily; and Wonder Woman was smiling brightly. Fate's eyes lit up; and he crossed his arms in a very casual fashion. Most of the team was unaffected; they knew Zatanna was more of the touchy type. Batman cleared his throat significantly; and they broke apart awkwardly; Zatanna tucking a strand of hair behind her ears; her cheeks as red as could be. 

"Team. Report." he said gruffly. Robin toned out as Roy explained the entire ordeal; and after the report was done; many of the League's members were looking impressed. Batman was thoroughly expressionless, but said, "Well done. Take rest for the next week or so, and if any of you have major injuries, do not hesitate to go to the Med-bay." with that, the League zeta'ed out of the Cave. He felt Zatanna drag him to her room; not allowing the rest of the team except Wally to greet him. She shoved him inside, locking the door and casting a privacy charm. He could see the room was candle-lit; and noticing pairs of lacy handcuffs and lingerie laying about. Before he could notice anything more; he felt Zatanna shove him again; down to the bed.

She kissed him passionately; tongue dancing around his mouth. With their mouths still latched, she undid his costume with some help from her magic. She was still highly clothed; and Dick was now completely naked. "Dick Grayson." she breathed. "You have to make up a week's worth of sex for me, _now._ " It was not a request; it was a command. Dick smiled at her; as she stripped slowly and sensually down to nothing. "You're not going anywhere, Robin." she said again, sheathing his cock inside her pussy in one go; her wet arousal acting as lube. Dick groaned loudly. Even though he was still tired; he always reserved some energy for Zatanna. He gripped her hips roughly; sliding out of her and pinning her down on the bed; slickly handcuffing her. Zatanna struggled; but she stopped as Dick slid inside of her once more; as he he hooked her legs above his shoulders. She instantly locked his neck; and they began moving.

The bed creaked as the strong Robin started _fucking_ her roughly; one hand tugging her hair; the other palming her tits. He fell back on the bed; as he was too tired to keep up the pace; he did not want to hurt Zatanna. He uncuffed her; and made her bounce up and down on his legs. Zatanna instantly obliged, kissing Dick as she slid up and down. She came again hard, and Dick felt his knees go weak, groaning weakly. Zatanna noticed this; and Zatanna slid down to her knees, and took his cock in her mouth; relishing the taste. Dick gasped out, "No, you don't need to-" "Shut up, Robin." she replied. Zatanna licked around his head; then took him in; swallowing half his cock in one go. Dick grunted; and came. Zatanna did not spill any drop; and relished the taste for sometime; before muttering a cleaning charm on her mouth.

She joined Dick on the bed. "You still have work to do." she said weakly; her legs sore. Dick chuckled equally as weak. "Oh no, not work, a labor of love." He then drowsed off into sleep.

* * *

M'gann felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Robin and Zatanna embrace. DAMN THEM! DAMN SUPERBOY! The half-kryptonian cunt had barely touched her since New Year's; and the only way he showed affection was babying her in missions. She began to cry; punching her pillow. Robin was probably giving her the time of her life; but all M'gann could do was masturbate. Hell, even Artemis got a piece of it. She had grown to become very subtle with her mind-reading; and saw how blissfully fucked Artemis was. She began watching old tv shows; and pausing occasionally to browse the Cave. After half an hour; she saw Zatanna exit her room; presumably fetching some water. She instantly morphed into Zatanna; wandering around to the room.

She warily entered the password; the wrongness of her actions arousing her and crushing her at the same time. She turned on the lights, waking Robin. "Back so quickly?" he asked, chuckling. "What can i say? Can't get enough of you." in her best Zatanna impression. She climbed into the bed; and marveled at Robin's impressive physique; broad shoulders; impossibly blue eyes, dreamy abs and muscles that no 15-year old could have and be agile as he was. She brought her lips down; and Robin wrapped his arms around her. He was sleepy; no doubt, and M'gann was getting wet.

"ROBIN?" came a screech from the side of the room. M'gann whipped around; to see Zatanna standing there in pure fury; she gently set aside what looked like mango juice and strode over to the pair on he bed. M'gann was too shocked to speak. "Mmm...TWO Zatanna's...better pinch myself, don't you think, Zee? hehe hehehe." chuckled Robin; quite clearly half-asleep. Zatanna looked to M'gann, pure fury on her face. She splashed juice on Robin's face. "ARGH! Can't you let a guy sleep, I-" Robin stopped, looking to the two Zatannas. "M'gann?" he whispered weakly. Even though he just woke up, he was still the son of the World's-nay-Universe's best detective. M'gann slowly morphed back to her normal green self. But this time, Zatanna had a devilish grin on her face, sexily sauntering to the pair.

"Say it." "I'm-I'm sorry." "No. You'll have to make it up to me." She whispered something to Robin, who lazily grinned in response. Zatanna undressed; and pulled M'gann towards her; shoving her face between her folds. "You'll have to make it up to me." she repeated. M'gann had never gone down on women; but had watched enough porn to have a basic idea. Besides, she had adequate knowledge of human biology to have a good idea. She began licking Zatanna's pussy. "How is she?" lazily asked Robin; rubbing his eyes. "She's-UHHHH-Not that good-MMMMMMMM-But she's enthusiastic. Good-AHHHHHH-start." replied Zatanna; roughly gripping M'ganns hair. Robin drank some coffee that was laying around, and cracked his neck. 

M'gann momentarily paused as Robin entered her. "Is she misbehaving?" asked Robin devilishly, spanking her ass. Zatanna nodded, her blue eyes hooded with lust. She pushed M'gann back into her folds, and Dick picked up the pace.

So this is what they call a threesome, wondered M'gann. Zatanna tasted good, or it was just the magic? From what she could gather, many men did not like going down on women. Nevertheless, she continued her ministrations; moaning around her as Robin thrust especially hard. She came around his cock; experiencing her first orgasm ever. She _writhed_ in response, but Zatanna harshly dragged her back down. They continued in this position for sometime, before Robin grabbed M'gann's head; jamming his cock in her mouth and cumming. Zatanna moaned, "THAT'S SO HOT!" Robin privately agreed. After he finished, M'gann collapsed onto the bed.

The door opened, and a raspy voice sad, "Got room for one more?" 


	8. Welcome Back-2 (Dick/Artemis/Zatanna/M'gann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis makes an entrance.

"Got room for one more?" came the raspy voice of Artemis; low and lusty. Robin whimpered from the bed. "You three...are going to be the death of me." He said, propping himself up next to some pillows; guiding M'gann's head to bob up and down his cock. Zatanna remarked, "Pretty good way to go, isn't it?" Artemis gave a low chuckle, before sauntering over to the trio. "You'll need to...help me." blurted out Robin, scratching his head. "We can live with that." murmured Zatanna; cradling his balls. The next thing he knew; he was in paradise. Or atleast, the human equivalent on it. Three beautiful women sucking his balls and cock. He cradled their hair, murmuring out profanities.

They worked his cock like a lollipop; Zatanna's tongue roaming around the base while M'gann sucked the head; Artemis fondling his balls. Their ministrations provoked him to full mast; and Artemis sat up; before _sheathing_ his cock. Dick let out a groan; beckoning Zatanna to sit on his face. Gladly obliging, Zatanna helped Artemis bounce up and down. M'gann looked on enviously; but Robin momentarily pushed up Zatanna, saying in a crackling voice, "Can't M'gann fly?" M'gann let out a surprised sound; but recognized what Dick was getting at; flying up and in front of Artemis; who gladly dived into her folds. The erotic sight almost made Dick cum right then and there, but he persisted.

They moved like they had been doing this for years. They had no gone into a position where Dick was laying against Zatanna's chest; as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he ate out Artemis and as M'gann bounced up and down his cock. Zatanna moved her hands to massage his shoulders; which were sore from beating criminals senseless; or from moving her thighs around like paperweights so he could fuck her harder. She liked to think it was the latter, as Dick moved Artemis to a spectacular orgasm.

It wasn't long before the two women came again, and Artemis moved down to suck Robin's cock. He let himself burst inside her; almost collapsing asleep from the effort. However, as he finally laid back down on the pillow; Zatanna nuzzling next to him, he could not help but drowse off into a deep sleep that he hoped to god went undisturbed.

* * *

Robin woke up the next day to a faceful of black hair; Zatanna hadn't shifter her position. It was 3:00 in the afternoon; late, but he had slept longer after missions. He got up warily; kissing Zatanna's forehead before sneaking out of the room. He stole around The Cave; watching Conner and Wally discuss about steak sandwiches; M'gann trying once more to perfect her recipes and finally, Black Canary near the training hall, intently observing some training clips.

She always looked so sexy in those fishnets; a kink acquired from his escapades with Zatanna. Her hair was tossed back in a way that reminded her of Artemis. Her posture was so...sexy and she was so...effortlessly beautiful in a way that reminded him of M'gann. He caught himself staring, but choosing to get to work, he dropped down, and mischievously said, "Hey." Black Canary jumped back through the holograms; a look of indignation on her face. She held up her arms. "Oh, I thought after all those years working with Batman, you'd..." he said sheepishly. Black Canary simply glowered at him, and Dick conceded. "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. On all seriousness, though, I need some help with something." Black Canary nodded.

Robin pulled up the vial filled with blue liquid.

"We recovered this from a fight with Sportsmaster in Rome. He was working with Parasite; and we uncovered a similar substance on our first mission." Robin narrated, handing over the substance. Black Canary furrowed her eyebrows. "And you came to me because..." "Because you're a master at drug busts." Robin finished, crossing his arms. Black Canary smiled, saying, "I guess I am. This is not Kobra Venom; Nor anything related to Venom; it looks more like a...psychedelic." she said; presenting the vial in front of the holo-computer, typing away.

"The only recorded case of use is when the supervillain Cheshire used it in an assassination attempt at Bruce Wayne." she further commented, pulling up a clip. Indeed; Cheshire had just finished drinking a full vial before entering the frame; taking out some guards in a show of inhuman strength and speed. Batman had mentioned something like this to Robin, but he could not remember what.

"The Problem is, Kobra Venom and Bane's Venom has definite traces to steroids and other performance-enhancing drugs...this doesn't. It's more of a psychedelic; sort of like LSD. There's also an unknown element in here, so I can't definitely say if it's a psychedelic or a steroid." She finished, returning the vial. "You'll have to take this up-to Batman." she said, crossing her arms. Robin nodded, before saying quickly, "Turn around." Although she was expecting what was going to happen, she humored him anyway. 

Sure enough, as she turned back, he was gone; wind fluttering in the otherwise stuffy training hall. 


	9. Magical Drugs (Dick/Zatanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna helps Dick out. In more ways than one :P

Dick warily trapised back to Zatanna's room; to have himself thrown on the bed and kissed. Zatanna was still naked; save for her fishnets and gloves, of course. "Mm." moaned Zatanna. Robin pinned her down on the bed. "Robin, stop. STOOOOP!" moaned Zatanna as Dick sucked on her tits. Dick sat up bemusedly. "I have something to tell you." She said, sitting up. "I used my locator spell yesterday, to find my wand. Basically, it highlights things with magical traces for me to find. But when I cast it," Zatanna held up a vial full of deep-blue liquid, "This also glowed. Let me show you." Dick raised an eyebrow at Zatanna set her amulet, wand and the vial on the bed. She raised her arms, saying, "Cigam leaver!" All three objects glowed with a yellow hue. "Magicians brew potions often, and I think-I think Klarion has a part to play in this."

Dick started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Klarion was working with Vertigo, who in turn was working with various criminals, especially Kobra and Bane. Hmm. So Klarion must have helped Sportsmaster make the drugs! Dick clapped his hands. Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Klarion. He's behind this. We'll have to figure out what this is, though." Robin said, getting up to leave. He barely had time to keep the vial straight on the table when Zatanna pulled him back onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere, Robin." she whispered sensually; her blue eyes hooded with lust.

Dick smirked, pressing his mouth to Zatanna's shoulder; removing his pants. Zatanna groaned. As Dick felt her pussy, he moaned, "Zee, you're so WET!" Zatanna nervously chuckled, mumbling, "Must be the company." Dick looked up at her; nestling in between her legs. He pressed his hands on Zatanna's thighs, rubbing it. "Do you want me to?" Dick asked. "Yes, God yes." Zatanna mumbled, leaning back on the pillow. Dick guided her hands to his hair as he began lapping at her folds. Zatanna clutched his hair, low groans coming out of her throat.

After a few minutes, she came; Dick lapping up her juices. "Enough." she abruptly said. "I want you inside me." she continued. "Way ahead of you." Zatanna took one look at Dick's figure before letting out an almighty yelp as Dick slowly thrust inside her. "Damn, Zatanna...you're tight." He groaned; pulling her hair. Zatanna hooked her legs around her back; allowing him to pin her to the bed and start truly pounding her. She came once, twice, thrice as Dick continued to fuck her. Dick slowly kissed her; pausing his thrusts as he came. "MMMMMMM." moaned Zatanna, feeling his bursts. "Now, may I leave, Princess?" smirked Dick; allowing her to nuzzle beside him. Zatanna pouted, but nodded her head.

* * *

Dick and Bruce, although no longer together, had mended their relationship after Dick had turned 15. He left Bruce at 13, and established himself as a vigilante in Bludhaven. He could tell that Bruce was proud of him; not that he gave a damn about what Bruce felt after his ordeal with Barbara. He felt that Batman did not trust him; even though Dick would have died for him at any point. However, as he pulled up into the Mansion, he decided to bury the hatchet once and for all. He knocked on the door; he had not been inside the Batcave in more than a month. Alfred answered it, and said animatedly, "Welcome, Master Dick." "Hey, I'm hardly your master, Alfie." Dick said, slapping his shoulder, walking in. He then froze at the sight of a young...kid...shorter than he was. The kid was staring up at him with some kind of wonder. "Uh...Catwoman went too far or-" "No, I'm not the son of Catwoman." said the kid waspishly. 

He was right; he did not have any features of Selina Kyle; no soft eyes, no thin eyebrows and green eyes...nor any Bruce's features. No sharp jaw, no puffed-out chest, no bushy eyebrows and stern gaze. "Alfred, who is this?" He turned. Alfred huffed; as if expecting this was going to happen. "This is Master Jason. He was *clears throat* taken in by Master Bruce." Alfred explained, using a brush to clean an antique vase. Dick knew from this gesture that Alfred was at unease; having been around the butler for a long time, he understood all the secret gestures. "Ah...Ok..Er-Yeah." Dick said. He turned to face the kid. "Hey. I'll be going to my bedroom y-know, it's really private, I'm sure we'll catch up later some-" "He knows Bruce is Batman, Master Dick." said Alfred abruptly, walking towards the dining table.

Dick's jaw flew open. He put pieces of the puzzle together. After all Dick tried to mend their relationship, he goes and does something like this. He pushed beside the clock, sprinting down. Bruce turned and...fear crossed his normally expression-less face. "Is this kid Robin, Bruce?" Dick asked. Before Bruce responded, Dick already saw the Robin suit; modified to entertain the younger kid's stature. "Look, Dick, he was-" "Don't give me any of that shit, Bruce." abruptly said Dick, whipping around to face him. Jason arrived shortly after. "You could've named him Bat-boy or something, but you gave him my identity. MY NAME!" Dick yelled. "You left it when you left...us." said Bruce quietly. Jason was shocked; his mentor never acted like this...so...quiet and....scared. "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK about me leaving you. I thought we had mended; you had outgrown your heartless fucking introvert shell after all the help I tried giving you. I guess that's not true." Dick said, pointing a finger to the nonplussed boy. 

"Why did you come here, Dick?" said Bruce, turning around to type on the Bat computer. Dick knew this was a sign to stop talking, so he pulled out the vial, throwing it to Bruce. "The Bat-Computer has better scanners than the Cave." Dick explained, leaning on the giant penny. Bruce obliged. "Traces of...magic, but that's it. I suggest you take it to Fate." spoke Bruce. Dick groaned. Fate was the last person on Earth that he wanted to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what pairing with Dick you want to have next.


End file.
